


Raincoat With Four Sleeves

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddessofstupidity asked: Derek and the darach (my beloved monster by eels)</p>
<p>He sees her again, and doesn't know how to bring it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raincoat With Four Sleeves

They tell Derek on a Sunday. He stares out the window for a couple hours and wonders when the rain will start up for dramatic effect.

He gets up and closes the curtains to block out the sun when the last stray cloud passes and it seems to get a little brighter outside. 

* * *

  
He sees her again, and doesn’t know how to bring it up. They sit and drink coffee and he can’t stop staring at her deceptively delicate hands.

His parents gave him the sex talk and explained to him that wolves and werewolves are two different things and he didn’t have to worry about his dick getting stuck in someone.

Derek wishes they would have told him what to do when you’ve fucked someone that sacrifices people. But fear doesn’t stop him from dreaming of her, of the way her curls bounced, and fell when she walked.

Of the way those sinfully tight skirts hugged her body. Confusion doesn't stop Derek from running his hands across his body imitating the way she made him feel. 

The way her lipstick shined when she smiled up at him. But even those dreams don’t end the same way.

Halfway through her skin melts off and her clothes fall away and she slides behind him, rope pulled taut around his neck.

He keeps waking up in a cold sweat. Cora flinches every time he walks in the room. 

* * *

  
Derek sees her again, on a Wednesday after their silent coffee date. He meets her outside the school, watches a stray black ribbon float by on the breeze that seems to follow Jennifer everywhere.

He pulls her close and kisses her temple, and resists the urge to pull his claws across her neck.   


**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts any time in my asky boxy on Tumblr! I'm Evolfoalrig.


End file.
